User blog:Thedukeofwinsor/A Guide to Unopposed Progression
Disclaimer: The following blog post may be subject to criticism due to its encouragement of inactivity and resulting time restrictions. That being said, the work below serves purpose primarily for two potential audiences: those who wish to start a baby account and/or those who are still in the early stages of Boom Beach who have no problem restarting. If you are new to Boom Beach, be sure to read the Wiki's Archipelago, and Mercenary Base pages before taking direction from this blog. Understanding the PvP System The Matchmaking System Daily Summary As noted on the Wiki’s own Archipelago page, Boom Beach permits players to review any and all activity on one’s base through the feature of the daily summary. This log details the amount of persons outside of your account who have done one or more of the following: scouted your base, attacked, and/or raided as a result of an attack. This feature has been a helpful tool in condensing information that has already been presented throughout the day in the forms of defenses and raids on the base, but how is it important to the player versus player system? The simple answer is that the feature is taken into consideration once the PvP system has been completely embedded into your account. For example (and it may come as a surprise to those who have played the game for months now) the daily summary does not exist in the early stages of game play during the tutorial. In fact, it does not appear at all until the first of the player base regions has been uncovered on your map. The reason behind it all: the game does not want to burden starting players into having to defend their base right off the bat. In Clash of Clans, this loophole is seen in the form of the preliminary Two Day Shield that one acquires for just starting the game, giving the player time to construct his base before others have the opportunity to raid it. In Boom Beach this is the same concept, but it is very different at the same time. Because the player has the choice of purchasing this region, the ‘shield’ does not have a time limit. It exists until it can be broken. To say the least, one can play indefinitely without ever having to see an attack on his base if the Mercenary regions are left alone. As proof, the daily summary will never appear as a result until these regions have been purchased. The Importance of Radar The Radar is essentially the most useful building on your base. It decides what you can and cannot receive in rewards as a player. There are some known key upgrades to take into consideration when developing your base. The questions below provide insight to the Radar's capabilities. What should I upgrade my Radar to? At what level should I stop upgrading it? The Radar has only two critical upgrade levels: Level 1 which is required to upgrade the Headquarters to level 4 and at Level two which is required to move the Headquarters to Level 5. Still, it does not have to stop here. At level three, the player has the ability to take their first Resource Base and begin collecting Intel. At level 4, another Resource Base is unlocked, however it should not be purchased. Then things get real interesting; at Level 5, with careful scrutiny of the map of a knowledgeable player (refer to the disclaimer), the account has the ability to unlock the first Hammerman Boss Base level 10. Subsequently, defeating it will unlock Dr. T’s Tropical Base, rendering a glorious source of loot for continued progression every three days. (See image right for reference. Picture credit: Gjynah). Currently, the known safe maxed map is at Radar Level 6 when the first and only submarine dive location can be uncovered. With loot plentiful and invasions steadily appearing, there is no real benefit from upgrading the radar any further. However, one may do so without worry of breaking unopposed progression, as long as Mercenary Bases are left covered. At what point should I stop purchasing regions on my map? At Radar Level 1 there are no mercenary bases that can be purchased, so it is completely safe to max out your map. At level 2 it starts to get tricky as there are two potential bases on the western end of your map that can be purchased in single blocks (see image to the right). These contain mercenary bases. By level 3 and 4, the complexity of Mercenary Base spotting becomes increasingly impractical, however, with the aid of a reference map and of personal experience playing Boom Beach, these can easily be avoided to work towards uncovering a single Resource Base to the upper left side of your home base. At level 5, one may uncover Hammerman’s first Boss base without harm. (See Figure 1-1). Level 6 offers even more, allowing the player to uncover his first submarine dive location. What happens if I upgrade my radar? Will I get invaded? Fundamentally, the radar does two things every time that it is upgraded: it increases your invasion cap and allows you to further expand your map if you have the Gold to do so. The level of your radar will not break the Unopposed Progression style. Only purchasing the Mercenary regions can do this. In theory, one can max out his radar and never see an attack on his base as long as this rule is not broken. Note: If you have any other questions, feel free to post them in the comments so that I can expand this article where necessary. Interruption Timer For players who are extremely active every day, the probability of seeing the daily interruption timer is certain. This can plainly be described as the player’s thirty minute warning that he has almost been online for four total hours of the current day and that can be susceptible to attack for the remainder of that day once the timer subsides to reveal the second. This applies even if he is still online at the moment someone chooses to attack his base. The average player may not be aware, but before the latter timer has begun (prompting a reset at the end of the current scheduled event which ends at 2 or 3 A.M. the following day) another player may try to attack your base constantly but is unable to because you are safeguarding. In a state of unopposed progression, it should be acknowledged that the interruption timer still exists, but only because the feature is omnipresent under Boom Beach’s domain, whether in the tutorial or not. All accounts are susceptible to seeing it. However, in Unopposed Progression, this should not be a worry to the player. As stated earlier, there is no chance that other players could even see your base so whether or not the timer appears, therefore your base is still safe. Sources of Loot Available *Production Buildings - In Unopposed Progression, Production Buildings are a blessing. They should be upgraded at every opportunity to continue the orderly flow of upgrades whenever the player should decide to get online. In normal game play, the ability to have one’s base raided is always hazardous to these stockpiles that are stored in buildings such as the Sawmill, Quarry, and Iron Mine, because the Vault would only protect the certain percentage of resources that were being held at the time of the attack. With the security of never being raided, they become greater assets, and may be drawn from more frequently by their true grand total. By Experience Level 20, for reference, one should be accustomed to level 6 or higher residencies and/or a level 6 or higher Sawmill. *Daily Rewards - Daily Rewards, similarly, are a blessing and should not be taken for granted. It will bring to the base a selection among many different treasures, including natural loot from gold to iron, premium currencies such as diamonds, and even power stones (all of which will be available). The only downside to this: the amounts of loot are all influenced by Victory Points (of which you should find yourself always lacking in) starting at a minimum of 25 in order to be eligible for the reward. Still, after the player has upgraded his radar past level 3, the ability to gain extra VP from NPC takeovers is unlocked, meaning the power stone reward inside of the Daily Reward will only increase. *Operation Rewards - Operation rewards exist, even if you have not the Headquarters level to join Task Forces on your own. This will be discussed in a later section. They can be gained in Unopposed Progression and may very well be a great time saver if the player should enter an active force. (It is advised that the player should enter a five man task force to maximize on his potential earnings.) *NPC Bases - Unlike the previous three income sources, this is the only offensively based. NPC’s are notorious for not offering vast amounts of loot for conquering, and may level too fast for the player if he chooses to attack them on a regular basis. It is suggested to keep them around for resource necessity, yet one should allow production to override this need in the case NPC’s become too difficult to defeat. As well it is not suggested that NPC's should be raided before the Sculptor is built and Power Stones can from then on be obtained from destroying these bases. *Resource Bases - Once one has upgraded the Radar to level 3, the first Wood Resource Base will be unlocked and ready to be taken by the player in the upper right corner of the Map (Visual reference has yet to be posted). Another outstanding base will be unlocked and obtainable at a later radar level upgrade (reference has yet to be posted). Note that if you choose to uncover the first Resource Base, it will be subject to takeovers from other players, however the chance of your home base itself being discovered remains at zero. *Lt. Hammerman - Beginning at a Level 5 Radar, players have the opportunity to attack Hammerman's first level 10 base while remaining unopposed. Still, some work needs to be done by the player in order for the region to become available for purchase. (See figure 1-1, pictured above, for reference.) There is speculation on the ability to uncover Hammerman's level 20 base, however, as of now, no proof exists to support this claim. *Dr. Terror - As a consequence of the previous income source, Dr. T will make a stand in Unopposed Progression. Every three days, he will appear from the rubble of Hammerman's level 10 base, coming with at least one or two beatable stages for the player at early levels. The income he provides is located Here. *Mega Crab Event - Beginning at Headquarters level 7, the player has the ability to partake in the Mega Crab event. With unlimited attacks and a bounty of resources to be gathered, it is an exquisite source of loot. Note that in low levels, progressing through the stages may be a little straining, but they are entirely possible. *Submarine Treasure - Once the player has attained Headquarters level 9 and Radar level 6, he is ready to embark on Submarine adventures. (Reference map has yet to be posted). It will provide a fine source of income, but be mindful of its limitations. Once the sub dive has been utilized to its fullest extent, it will disappear. It will return eventually, but may take several days to do so. *Loot Chest - Even from the humble beginnings of this account, you will be able to attain the Loot Crate, obtainable after a gain of 5 VP's every 20 hours just like everyone else. Though the rewards may be small, it is essentially a second VP reward, so utilize it when you can. Since Power Stones are guaranteed, it is advised those are fought after. Note: Even the lowest rank earns Intel at collecting a supply chest, so let this be a contribution to your Task Force as well. Unavailable *Mercenary Bases - This is quite obvious given the introduction to the blog, but it can still be addressed. Unlocking the first Mercenary Base, via purchasing its region on the map, finishes the tutorial and finally puts you on the radar, so to speak, on the servers. They potentially provide the greatest quantities of loot, however this reward is offset to the risk that everything might be taken away from you if you do not properly defend yourself (and defending in Boom Beach is pretty cheap anyways). *Colonel Gearheart - Quite obviously, this source of income is out of the question. There is no chance that the game allows the player to get all of the way to Hammerman's HQ level 45 base without encountering a Mercenary Base in the process. Task Force Command Invitations As noted in the High Scores page of the wiki, "Friends who have not yet upgraded their Headquarters to level 6 are not technically barred from entering Task Forces. They are still able to be sent invites through this feature and can enter without the upgrade." Because of this feature, getting into a fighting unit is as easy as simply having a friend admit you into their Task Force. However, it is not guaranteed that you will have a Friend who would be willing to invite your low level account into a Task Force that regularly begins high level Operations. If anything, if you qualify for this invitation system by having a friend that plays Boom Beach, by all means take advantage of it. One thing to really consider is Intel. In practice there is only stump that the player can choose to keep: leaving the Radar alone after upgrading it to level 2. Yes, NPC bases will spawn at a decent rate and, yes, they will provide you with resources. However, they do not provide the chance of gaining Intel from raiding these bases, which to the player should be quite harmful while being in a Task Force. Bottom line, upgrade the radar to level 3 and bank from the feature. Benefits As previously noted, the forfeiture of some income sources will take its toll on the player as he tries to build his base. Through the cooperation of a kind Task Force, these stresses are quelled. The direct benefit of being admitted into a Task Force will be the potential resources that can be earned through completing Operations. As well, being a part of a group will greatly cement a player into the game that would likewise be nonexistent if the player was to be on his own indefinitely. The speed of the progression would surely cloud one's thoughts and, ultimately, lead to the deletion of the app. In other words, kudos to socialization. Further Advice: *Always attack in Operations wherever possible. *Do not retreat or use Gunboat Energy on Power Cells. *Try to keep up with the chat and be social. *Make sure they understand and are compliant with your lack of Intel (if necessary). Choices and Preferences Statues Because of the limitations presented in this game play style, it should come to no surprise that statue constructions are likewise inflexible. Still, they can be made and used for advancement. Note that destroying NPCs before building the Sculptor will not yield Power Stones. Once built, any base you destroy will offer at least a chance of earning them. Note that if you only stick to the range of the low level radar, life stones will be the only available power stones to your account. (Still, the daily reward will offer any one of the four types if you reach a minimum of 25 VP) *Life - These are referred to as Boom Beach's entry statues, more or less because their Power Stones are the easiest to find when the game is started. Needless to say, they will be essential in making progress in the game as they provide the base with enhanced production capabilities. Capabilities that would otherwise be lost due to being under the radar. *Magma - Troop enhancing statues such as these are surprisingly unnecessary, even if one chooses to fulfill an offensively based goal while unopposed. The point being that advancements to offense should already be underway at a steady pace as loot cannot be stolen. *Ice - When it comes to pointless statues, these reign. If there are no threats to your base, there are no justifiable precautions. You may skip them as a potential reward from the Daily VP Reward boat, but they are fine to take if your storages are full to the brim and there's nothing else that is reasonable to take. *Dark - From the start of the game, these may be hard to come across. Once having defeated Hammerman's level 10 base, Tropical Terror will be unlocked, supplying a decent amount of Dark Stones every three days. As well, they may be taken from the Daily Reward boat where necessary, for the intended purpose of gaining either a Power Stone Chance or a Resource Reward statue. Diamond Handling To be brief, this type of game play requires zero Diamonds. Without the need to worry about losing resources while the app is closed, the anxiety one gets from leaving storages filled with loot does not exist. These are a few tips that can ensure that diamonds are being properly handled. Here are the restrictions... *Do NOT take diamonds from Operation or Daily Rewards: They come so easily by other means like treasure chests that claiming them over resources that could be used for upgrades is pointless and wasteful. (unless storages are already full) *Do NOT feel the need to purchase resources: Farming is essential to this play style. Everything will come to you as long as you wait. It is guaranteed! *Do NOT feel the need to speed up timers: They'll finish. Don't worry. We are grateful that the timers in Boom Beach are as fair as they are. (accounts for Troop Training times and Upgrade times). *Do NOT feel the need to rush achievements: Diamonds come easy and do not have much purpose. Seeking them out through most achievements can be harmful towards your account if you wish to continue on this play style. However, some achievements such as Chain of Command and War Chest can be completed without penalties. *Do NOT be frivolous: If you feel the need to Instant Upgrade, then this was not the guide for you. Then there are the Do's... *DO save your diamonds: Be that level twenty player with a thousand diamonds and no purchase history. Then that one considerable exception... *Pushing the Headquarters to level 7 or level 10: However it is not advised, it is purely forgivable. The time it would take to stock pile on resources that you cannot produce could break the average player's dedication to the game under Unopposed Progression. (If you have unlocked Dr T's Tropical base, then the inverse of this statement is true) Handling Obstacles This is a touchy subject of sorts. Theoretically, harvesting trees is somewhat pointless if the player is active for very little of the day, allowing production and NPC accumulation to satisfy his Wood needs. Stone is a different story, and comes into play right at the completion of Headquarters Level 6. Still, one should be conservative with using the resource in upgrades besides on the further leveling of the HQ to level 7. Not even NPC's will provide a valuable source of stone once the resource is unlocked, leaving harvesting as one of the only alternatives to make upgrades possible. The only other known source being Operation Upgrades and Dr. T. The same could be said about Iron once it is unlocked. But due to Iron's inability to be harvested, it is highly suggested to pull it as often as you can from other available means of acquisition. Otherwise, you may wait every three days to bank off of Dr. T (if you have unlocked him) for higher level upgrades. Choose a Play Style *Offensive (Berserker) - Minus the Economist, this play style is the most beneficial towards your future Boom Beach career as well as a boost towards your Task Force. Armory Upgrades along with aquatic upgrades (such as Landing Crafts or the Gunboat) can be done simultaneously. If one chooses to limit NPC takeovers, then the leveling of your offense will always trump them, regardless of statue boosts. *Defensive (Defender) - Defensive Upgrading is not necessary, however if the player is going after Experience at the cost of time, that is his choice. If defensive upgrades are the priority, then there is no definitive order of which to level them. If they are not going to be put to use, then maxing out the Mortar before the Cannon is completely acceptable. But, for reference, the author of this blog is a mid level player with one level 1 Sniper Tower and no regrets. *Balanced (Generalist) - It is a decent strategy at best. The order of upgrades is completely irrelevant to the player as he swings on perhaps up to three times a day to keep them ongoing. With no priorities it is simply a max to the Headquarters and move on. *Economist - By definition, this will be the most beneficial style for your account. The basis is to log on, claim the resources in your production buildings, start an upgrade, and log off. If you wish to silence an NPC on the way or partake in an Operation attack in the meantime, that is up to you. The general order of upgrades flow from resource production first followed soon after with storage. The Vault is not particularly necessary, but it will be nice to have nonetheless for purpose of storage. Limitations Time If you are going to play farmer in an offensive game, expect it to take a bit more time. But don't underestimate yourself; in the early stages of the game, personal production is more than sufficient to get you where you need to go. Yes there will be drawbacks, especially in the Armory, however coming back every day to fulfill a new upgrade adds up. Within a week or so, pushing to Headquarters level 5 is a piece of cake, especially if an entire section of upgrades are left alone (looking at you, defenses). Pushing forward with the Resource Production Buildings, especially the Sawmill and Residencies will ease the burden of having to log on in the afternoon and realizing you are a few trees short of another upgrade. However, other means of acquiring resources can offset the constraints. To the reader's satisfaction, bogging down does not truly happen until the new resources of stone and iron are unlocked. Until Iron is a key part in upgrades, your base should be pushing at least two per day. And the process is only enhanced by belonging to a decent Task Force or waiting for Dr. T to spawn. Unlocking Resources Don't be scared by the stone or iron. This is what Operation and Daily Rewards and Dr. T are for. Granted by Headquarters level 6 things should start to slow down somewhat. However, that is up to the player's choice whether or not to push forward with his game play. At least to Headquarters level 7 when the Quarry is unlocked or even Headquarters level 10 when the Iron Mine is unlocked. If you feel the process of obtaining the resources to complete these upgrades is taking too much time, it is reasonable to bypass these upgrades with Diamonds (however one should still use the resources he have on hand to start the upgrade). Further Reading Unopposed Progression cannot last forever, at least not in practice, due to the immense stress that is put on a player for almost straight farming day in and day out. However, given the time to create a stable base, a player can actually let the advantages of entering the PvP system carry on to another form of play, as will be discussed on the Blog Post below. *The Proper Conduct of a Turtle If it would suit the reader to see how this strategy fairs in practice, Arustamyan of Redemption (#V2VJ8) has an in-depth tutorial on how to follow through with Unopposed Progression. *Go to YouTube As well, the guide is officially up and running on the Boom Beach Forums, much in thanks to DragonoftheWest and SolidScorpion. *Go to SolidScorpion *Go to DragonoftheWest The original rendition of this play style can be found at the following address. *Go to Original Category:Blog posts Category:Play Style Guides Category:Featured Strategy Blogs